


Hazel or Augustus?

by StoryQueen



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Boys Kissing, Cat, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Kittens, M/M, Making Out, My First Destiel Fanfic, Rough Sex, Smut, Wall Sex, new pet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-13
Updated: 2014-06-13
Packaged: 2018-02-04 13:15:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1780417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoryQueen/pseuds/StoryQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Home AU: Person A and Person B live together and Person A brings home a puppy. (Or kitten)<br/>StoryQueen and I were talking about prompts when this one came on, and we just knew we had to write a Destiel AU about it.</p>
<p>Dean and Castiel find themselves unpacking their belongings in their new home, as husband and husband, when Castiel finds a peculiar little package outside in their front garden. After reading The Fault In Our Stars, Cas is keen on having his new pet named after either Hazel or Augustus. A steamy scene of butt sex follows. That's it, that's the plot. </p>
<p>Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hazel or Augustus?

It was shortly after Sam had driven home with Jess that Castiel spotted it. At first he thought nothing of it, thinking it was just a piece of cloth or a hat that had fallen out of the boxes, but after realising that neither he nor his newly wed husband, Dean, wore hats, that it couldn't have been that. He thought it might have been Jess', since it lay by where Sam's car had been parked. Maybe she dropped it while she struggled to climb back into their car, her gestating tummy getting in the way, Sam holding her arm to help his wife and his 'just a few more days to wait' child into the car.  
Castiel walked over to it and bent down to scoop it up, his legs and back aching from moving the heavy boxes with Dean and Sam into their new house. His fingers roughly grasped at the material when a sharp yelp erupted from the object. He released his grasp and took a step back. His brain did the calculations and he smiled when he realised what it was.  
He knelt down on the pebble drive and with two gentle hands, scooped the small fur-ball and brought it to his chest.  
\---  
Dean looked around at his surroundings and smiled to himself, a sort of smirk that showed just how pleased he was. He had just popped back into the house as soon as Jess and Sam excused themselves from their visit. They were helping Cas and Dean to move in, at last!  
Castiel had been the one to pick it out; they were taking a leisurely drive around the neighbourhood and the big sign that read in bold, red letters "TO SELL" lured him in. They stepped out and admired the lovely handiwork gone into making this quiet home in the suburban area in Lawrence, Kansas, Dean's home town.   
It was a magnolia colour, stood tall and proud own its own right, a garage big enough to fit the Impala and more, with a front garden that looked like it could need a bit more loving. But they could fix that with time, Dean's fondness of gardening would soon get the better out of him.  
It was almost too good to be true, and both Dean and Cas could not have been happier.  
Dean stood in the space of his living room and pushed some more boxes out of the way, "I think the couch should go there," he thought to himself out loud.  
"Cas, what do you think?" He called out, waiting for a response.  
\---  
Cas pushed the front door open with his shoulder and slowly walked into the living room. His husband stood in the middle of the box-filled room, a look of curiosity and annoyance on his face. They stared at each other for a few moments, a natural habit that had festered itself between the two of them, until Cas opened his mouth and spoke, "Hazel or Augustus?"  
\---  
"What?" Dean looked back at Cas after the kind-of-awkward-glance they simultaneously shared. Although, it wasn't so awkward anymore, considering they shared a moment like this at least twice a day. Cas' intense blue eyes were simply so lovely Dean could never get enough of them.  
Now, however, Dean was overcome with curiosity at the strange, dark package that his husband bore, almost cuddled, in his arms.  
\---  
Cas took a step towards Dean, his head cocked to the left. He spoke slowly, as if it were reading every movement Dean made. "I thought Hazel would fit nicely considering the eye colour, but then I didn't know what gender it was, so I thought that maybe Augustus would suit nicely for a boy, or is it not of import the name?"  
\---  
Dean squinted at the package once Cas moved in closer to him, and almost moved back several steps due to the shock. For a moment he seriously considered to having his eyesight tested.  
"Cas, what were you thinking?! Where did you get this?" Dean asked, leaning his head in to get a closer look at the kitten. It moved its head and stared straight at Dean and tried to get up and move about in Cas' arms.  
\---  
The kitten tried to jump out of Cas' arms. Cas stood still, not reacting to the cat struggling.   
"He found me," he said, and with that the cat jumped onto a pile of boxes. It tumbled over and fell off the other side. Dean rushed around and picked it up off the floor before it hurt itself. It was thin and weak, its skin handing off with no fat beneath it.  
"You told me yesterday," Cas said as he looked at his husband awkwardly hold the animal, "that our new home meant new starts. Maybe it's a new start to Hazel's life," Dean opened his mouth to reply when Cas continued, "or Augustus..."  
\---  
Dean kept the kitten at arm's length and held it with both hands across its ribcage. It was thin and malnourished, but had the brightest hazel eyes he had ever seen.  
Dean wasn't so keen on the idea of taking in a stray, or any pet at all to be honest, but one look back at Cas' eyes told him his mind was already set.  
After Cas was done with the kitten's introduction, Dean held it closer to him and stared back at it with a raised eyebrow. He looked down at its thin stomach, feeling sympathy wash over him, and then lowering his glance towards the kitten’s crotch.  
He knew he was going to live to regret this.  
"Hazel," Dean decided at last, grudgingly handing Hazel back to Cas' strong hold.  
\---  
Cas held Hazel to his chest again and made his way to the kitchen. Everything was still in boxes, but he found the freezer-box where the milk was kept in until the fridge was set up. He placed Hazel on the kitchen counter and got the milk out, pouring some into a small bowl. He placed it on the counter next to the cat and smiled when the kitten's head buried itself in the bowl.  
\---  
Dean strolled his way into the kitchen, stopping at the threshold to stare Castiel down.  
"You do realise this means she's your responsibility, right?" He eyed Cas up and down, not completely sure he understood the message.  
"She's very fragile and very weak and I don't want the new house smelling like catnip or cat poop," he added, shuddering at the thought.  
\---  
Cas considered this for a second. "But Dean, you said you wanted a baby, but Sam told me all babies do is eat and defecate. Hazel is now our baby."  
\---  
Fuck, that was all that came to Dean's mind as he processed Cas' words.   
Of course he wanted a baby, but babies didn't have fur or tails. This was completely different, totally weird.  
"Cas, it's not the same thing!" He settled, unsure of what to say next.  
He eyed Hazel, who seemed to be doing that same quirky head tilt of Cas'. Fuck, Dean thought again, he was in too deep.  
\---  
"Maybe we could also have a baby," Cas said, stepping closer to Dean.  
\---  
Dean's cheeks flushed as Cas moved in on him. It wasn't like this would be the first time they did this, but somehow the very thought of it made Dean's knees wobble like jelly, and his heart to skip a beat.  
"You're weird, you know that?" Dean asked, settling his hands around the back of Cas' figure, stroking wherever his fingers would take him.  
\---  
Cas smiled up to Dean, his eyes glistening bright blue. There was always something different swimming within them when moments like this came along. Cas pressed his toes against Dean's, looking up into Dean's green eyes. Their noses pressed together, making Cas chuckle a little before he placed his hands on Dean's neck and shoulder. "Do you think Sam and Jess will let us have their baby?"  
\---  
Dean leant his head forward slightly so their foreheads would touch.  
"Not in a million years, knowing Sam! Jess is cool though, but we might have to be sneaky if we do decide to take him," Dean chuckled, hoping Cas would get the joke and not actually start planning the kidnap of an unborn baby.  
\---  
"I have a friend at the hospital who can hel-"  
\---  
Before Cas could ruin the moment, like he often would, Dean pressed his lips on Cas' and let himself loose.  
\---  
Hazel made her way to the door, as if sensing what was about to happen. And what was about to happen? Cas had an idea- God, there were so many ways he knew this could go- but as Dean slid himself onto the counter, wrapping his legs around Cas' hips, he could tell that this time was going to be different.  
Their king sized bed was still disassembled in the hallway, their mattress leaning against the living room wall. The sofa was covered in a white sheet, and the only clear space they had was this counter and wall in the kitchen, with the big window and glass door next to them shining evening light into the darkening house. In the back of his mind, he knew the neighbours could probably see- great way to introduce themselves- but he didn't care. Dean had promised him a baby, and Dean was going to comply.  
\---  
Dean was getting all flustered again, Castiel had a way of doing that to him, especially when they were wrapped in an embrace like this.  
The counter was about waist line high, but Cas' strong grip lifted Dean onto it almost instantly, placing his back gently against the wall.  
As Cas made his way with his lips dancing down over all of Dean's torso, he took a moment to slip both his and his husband's shoes off. Dean complied by using both his hands to slip Cas' ever-present trench coat off and loosening the knot of his blue tie.  
Dean's hips twitched forward in a jerk reaction to Cas' nibbling his neck: he'd never done it before, and it both surprised and pleased Dean. He dug back into Cas’ mouth, his tongue swirling in patterns and exploring the inside tentatively.  
\---  
Cas could feel Dean's hips jerking against his, and if years of being with the man had taught him anything, it was how to respond in the right way. He placed one hand on the small of Dean's back, the other on his thigh, his thumb digging into his groin, and with one swift circle of his hips he had Dean's head tilted backward, parting from the kiss, a beautiful sound spilling familiarly from Dean's lips. Cas pressed his smile against the exposed skin of his neck, his lips finding the spot behind Dean's ear that made the man tighten his grip around his waist.  
Hazel jumped back onto the worktop next to the two of them and meowed at them. Cas pulled back and gave the cat a smile. "Hazel, you can't join in. You're just a baby. Baby kitties need to go to bed now, because daddy is busy," he said quietly.  
\---  
"Cas, stop talking to the cat and fuck me already," Dean managed to blurt out in between breaths. You can't get a guy all worked up and then stop just to mind the cat, Cas was insane like that, and Dean loved every bit of it.   
He reached to unbutton Cas' white shirt and threw it alongside the shoes and trench coat. Cas followed suit and bit, literally bit, Dean's black t-shirt off in swift movements.   
Dean caressed Cas' now very exposed back and drew him in closer, biting on his lower lip as he moaned.   
\---  
Cas' hand on Dean's back slid down, his fingers hooking under the back of Dean's jeans. He could feel Dean rocking, wanting more, but Dean's jeans were literally too tight to fit more of his fingers down the back. He brought both of his hands to Dean's hips again, slowly trailing a finger along Dean's belt line, causing Dean to shiver, rippling through both of their bodies. He found the button and the zip, and soon they weren't a problem anymore.  
He licked Dean's shoulder as his husband buried his face into his neck, lifting his hips up to loosen the jeans. Cas pulled them from under his arse, placing Dean back on the counter as he took a step back to pull them off the rest of the way. Dean expected him to pick up from where they just were, but Cas had different ideas. Dead wrapped himself around Cas but was suddenly pulled away from the counted and slammed into the wall, Cas' gruff breath pressing into his collar bone.  
\---  
As Dean's back was hauled onto the cold, hard wall, he held onto Cas for dear life. This was something entirely different from the cosy, homely kind of loving Dean was so used to with Cas, but he liked it a lot.  
By this point, Dean's cock was already throbbing in his underwear and he could only guess Cas was in the same situation. He slid his hands away from Cas' back and reached down to the belt buckle and undid the zip.  
Cas' mighty fine posterior was the only thing holding his own jeans in place.  
\---  
Cas let his jeans fall down and land in a pool around his ankles. He tried to step out of them, but almost dropped Dean in the process. He stopped sucking at Dean's neck to focus on unhooking his feet and kicking his jeans out of the way. He took that moment to listen. With his ear pressed against his husband's shoulder, he could heard his heartbeat echoing around his torso, and after a moment of pure focus on the drumbeat, he noticed it matched his own heartbeat, beating in time with his true love. Their breaths were out of match, though; Dean was panting, groaned at the last of action while Cas almost held his breath as he listened.  
\---  
Dean watched with intent as Cas pressed his right ear to his chest, really amazed at how long he could keep someone as heavy as himself lifted for so long. Dean moved his arms around his lover's neck and cradled his head, landing a kisses wherever he could reach.  
\---  
Cas groaned, closing his eyes and biting his lips and he turned his head, opening space for Dean to press his lips to. His hips started moving again, thrusting against Dean as best we could, but the weight compromised his actions. He let Dean slowly slide down, his feet landing on top of Cas'. Dean pulled back and gave Cas a confused face before he was faced with the wall, Cas pressing his groin into the smooth of Dean's arse.  
\---  
Dean and Cas weren't making love, no, not today. They were saving that for another moment.  
What they were doing was messy, rough. They were driven by lust and blinded by passion for one another. This was something Dean had not expected from Cas or himself, but it was a side of him he could no longer control consciously.  
His left cheek was pressed against the wall fiercely along with the front of his torso, his hands trying to maintain a steady pose as Cas, unashamed, thrusted his groin and drove right inside of Dean.  
Cas used one free hand to grab a hold onto Dean's hair and pull slightly, while he used the other to pleasure his moaning, certifiably hot husband.  
\---  
Cas smirked. That 'before-moving-into-new-house sex' had certainly come in handy for the 'just-moved-in sex', Dean still slick and open from earlier than morning. He kept a steady rhythm of harsh thrusts. Each time he bucked forward a delicious moan came from Dean.  
It was rough, dirty, and Cas knew Dean was going to bitch about it tomorrow and complain that he can't help unpack because he can't walk. Cas began to not care. His fingers gripped tighter in Dean's hair, pulling his face off the wall.  
There was something about Dean's vulnerability that just turned him on so much. Dean was a strong, confident, young man who protected Cas more than the other way around, but when it came to sex, he was helpless. He'd beg, moan, plead to have what he wants, open and ready for Cas.  
Cas pulled Dean's head up, hooking his chin over Dean's shoulder. The position was tight, and he couldn't really move inside of Dean, but with his front pressed against his husband's sweat-slicked back, he wrapped his arms tightly around his torso and held him there.  
"Dean," he roughly whispered into his ear. His voice was strained, like he was holding back.  
\---  
"Cas," Dean managed to growl back in a rush.   
Castiel was driving him insane with need, both from his own erection being manhandled to his almost dripping backside from the pre-come, which he could feel Cas growing bigger inside of. This was almost too good to bear.  
The grip Cas had on his hair was strong, but Dean's head was pulled back and he tried to nod, still facing the wall. He very much wanted to come at the same time Cas would.  
"Yeeeesss," he hissed, once again being shoved forwards by Cas' incessant hip thrusting, releasing one palm from the cold wall and resting it above the hand Cas was using to please Dean up front.  
Oh God yes, Dean thought, trying to hold back a very feminine little whimper emitting from his throat.  
\---  
He was close, and Cas knew that Dean was too. Cas gave a few more desperate thrusts, his hand in unison with his hips, and he felt Dean tense beneath his weight.  
\---  
Dean’s brow was furrowed with sweat and his chest and back glistened in it. He knew he wasn’t going to last much longer, and he could feel Cas reaching his climax at almost the same pace.  
“Cas I-I can’t-I’m going-“ Dean purred in quick, steady breaths, his heartbeat constantly rising.  
He dared a glance back over his shoulder as far as his neck would take him, and met Castiel’s headstrong blue gaze. The look upon them was feline, filled with the lust Dean felt in himself, and before he knew it both of them pulled their heads back in a majestic trance.  
Dean’s eyes shut fiercely as he felt Cas filling him completely with warmth. He did not take much longer to shout out Cas’ name as he came with just as much enthusiasm as his husband.  
\---  
It was black for a second, a sharp, high pitched buzz taking over his ears, but then it all came back down, as quickly as his high came, and his knees gave in. Dean fell with him, into his lap. Cas turned around to lean back against the wall, Dean spent and wasted curled up in his lap.  
"Well, that was..." he started, taking a minute to catch his breath before linking his fingers through Dean's hair, pulling his head to lean on his shoulder. Dean curled in more, trying to grasp the remaining heat from his husband as the room suddenly began to chill.  
Cas leaned his head back and closed his eyes. He felt something touch his hand, and he whipped his eyes open. Hazel nudged her face into his hand, luckily the hand that was not covered in the now drying remains of their love making.  
"Hello Hazel," he mumbled, stroking the kitten behind her ear.  
\---  
Dean slowly regained consciousness and fluttered his eyelids open at the sound of Cas’ voice. He blinked a few times, unsure of whom on earth Cas could be talking with, other than Dean himself.  
He shifted his neck slightly to face his right, where he was met with a pair of bright hazel eyes staring back into his deeply. She leaned forward to flick her tongue over Dean’s nose.  
Oh, Dean thought, that’s who. He extended a hand and stroked his finger through her crinkly fur, thinking that what Hazel really needed was a bath.  
“We better start setting the bed for tonight Cas,” Dean patted him on the shoulder, and hoisted himself back on his feet. He bent down and reached for the clothes scattered on the floor, tossing back the trench coat and Cas’ other belongings.  
\---  
Cas slowly got to his feet as well. Now fully dressed, he followed Dean into the hallway to find his husband eyeing up the big mattress lying on its side.  
"Where are we going to sleep?" he asked gingerly. They both looked around quickly until Cas spotted the sofa in the middle of the living room. "Sofa?"  
\---  
As Dean quickly surveyed their options, he was left with only one question, "But where's the cat going to sleep?"  
No sooner had the words escaped from his lips than he regretted ever bringing it up.  
\---  
Cas pressed his nose into Dean's shoulder, arms wrapped around his waist. It was nice, spooning on the sofa with only a blanket covering the two of them, a small kitten sleeping at Dean's feet. It was nice, peaceful, and Cas was happy in his new home.  
\---  
Why, of all the places she could have picked, Hazel had decided to lay uncomfortably upon Dean's feet, he hadn't the slightest clue.  
But it was hard to move with Castiel nuzzling himself to sleep at his back, spooning him like he could protect him and ward him from all evils. It was strange and warm, but Dean sort of liked it.  
He slept peacefully through the night, until he awoke with a start as something sunk its sharp, pointy teeth upon his nose.  
"Fucking hell!"  
\---  
"Careful Dean, you'll scare her," Cas said calmly as he watched his husband lift the kitten off his face. He knew he shouldn't take Dean's death glare to heart and instead gave a small smile. He ignored Dean's comment about Hazel and instead reached over and pulled him close.  
"Dean," he whispered, pressing a kiss to his neck. He could feel Dean start to relax, leaning back in his arms. "I love you."  
\---  
Dean was angry, but it wasn't exactly aimed at Cas or Hazel. He was sore from the previous day of moving and well... Basically every joint in his body ached and he found himself terribly moody for it. And now they had an entire house to unpack and place and shift things about, when he wasn't feeling up to it. He was also cranky at the fact that Cas was being so damn adorable.  
"There is no one I would rather share my life with than you, Castiel. You are my everything," he replied, loosening the crinkle in between his eyebrows and embracing his husband close, knowing he never wanted to let go.


End file.
